Her Only Love
by Maggy Aethelwynsdottir
Summary: She loved him with all her heart. She loved him more than she'd let herself know. But Ginny's feelings weren't returned. So she thought. One-Shot. Rating for suicide and incest.


Title – Her Only Love

Summary – She loved him with all her heart. She loved him more than she let herself know. But Ginny's feelings weren't returned – so she thought. One-Shot. Rating for suicide and incest.

Rating – R

WARNING – THIS STORY CONTAINS SUICIDE AND INCEST. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ IT.

Author's Note – Hi! This is the first story I've ever actually finished. That's probably because it's a one shot and I never get past the second or third chapter of anything, but this doesn't have a second chapter so I don't have to worry about it! Yay! Please don't flame me. This is a fan fic that I happen to like. If you don't like it it's ok to tell me, but please don't go overboard with it. Now, on to the story!

* * *

This is the third post of this story because while I was reading through it after I posted it the first time, I noticed some MAJOR mistakes. I hope that I have fixed them all now. If you find any, please let me know. And then someone reported it and they took it off because it wasn't rated high enough. It was PG-13 before, and now it's R so hopefully it'll be up for more than two hours this time.

Ginevra Weasley sat in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with an open pill bottle in her left hand and the lid in her right.

'This is it,' she thought to herself, 'just a few of these and it'll all be over. I won't have to think about him anymore.'

She'd been in love with him since her first year at Hogwarts. Since she'd seen his smile when he realized she really would be okay – despite the message left on the wall outside this very room.

She choked back a sob as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. One landed on her hand and it tickled. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of a tickle fight they had in the common room that Christmas. And then she started to cry harder.

She loved him with all her heart. She loved him more than she'd let herself know. He was the only boy she'd ever loved. And he was the only man she'd ever love.

She'd been keeping this a secret for so long that it was starting to burn a hole through her. She had to tell him before it burned all the way through. So she did – in his dorm, just before dinner, making sure they were the only ones in the room.

* * *

"I love you," she said, sitting on the end of his bed.

"I know that, Gin," he said, taking her by surprise. "I love you too. I always have and I always will," he said walking over and giving her a hug.

That's when she realized what he meant. And what he thought she meant too.

Then he turned and walked out of the room saying "See you at dinner, Gin." She was starting to hate that nickname.

* * *

Thinking back to the laugh in his voice when he told her he knew she loved him she put ten pills in her mouth and swallowed.

'This is it,' she thought, 'and he didn't interrupt me this time. He probably didn't even notice that I didn't show up for dinner.'

Just then he walked through the door to find her re-opening the pill bottle.

"Are you okay, Gin?" he asked.

"Don't call me that," she said, with obvious pain in her voice.

"What's with the pills, Gin?"

"I said, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she screeched.

"What should I call you then?"

"I would prefer that you didn't, but if you insist, call me Ginevra."

"Okay. What's with the pills, Ginevra?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Nothing, I just had a headache."

"Are you sure it's nothing, Ginevra?"

"Yes! I'm sure! Gods! What's with the third degree?"

"Nothing...it's just that I'm worried about you...I don't want you to do something stupid."

"And why would you care if I did?" she screamed, dropping the pill bottle and standing up to look at him, tears streaming down her face once again.

"I love you, Ginevra!" he said, walking over to her and touching her shoulder. She jerked away.

"Yes, Ronald, I know you do. But only because I'm your baby sis and you have to!" she said, spitting out the words 'baby sis'.

"Ginevra! It's more than that!" he said, sounding as though his heart would shatter at any moment.

"Is it really?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

"Yes, it really is." He said, starting to cry too. "I'm in love with you Ginevra."

"Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course," he said as he leaned down to embrace her in the kiss they'd both been longing for, for almost five years.

She kissed him back, tears of joy rolling down her face.

Then she remembered the ten pills and realized what she'd done – not only to herself but to her beloved Ronald as well.

'This is the perfect way to go,' she thought to herself.

"Goodbye, Love." She whispered against his lips.

"What?" he asked. But it was too late. She was already gone.

He pulled a little away from her, but not enough so that she would fall.

"Ginevra?" he asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

'Gods, she is beautiful,' he thought.

"Ginevra!?" he screamed, shaking her a little, as if to wake her up.

"Gin...?" he whispered, as he laid her against the wall and started to cry all over again.

* * *

He was the one in the most pain at her funeral, but only he and his precious Ginevra would ever know why.

* * *

Author's Note – So, what do you think? I like it, but then, I wrote it and I'm partial to this pairing. Don't ask why, I can't explain it. Remember, this is a one shot so there won't be any more chapters. 


End file.
